A fine morning indeed?
by Tsumugi Hitomi
Summary: irrelevant title. HiJack. ROTG/HTTYD/ HP. Harry enters the Great Hall for his first breakfast and saw a senior who wasn't supposed to be there sitting at the Gryffindor table. The twins show him a 'scene' which leaves 3 quarters of the population hooting at the 'guest's' antics. Rated for kissing. Set in the 1st HP book. Completed.


Harry walked into the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his first breakfast and was promptly surprised when he saw a familiar Green and Silver color of the Slytherins. It wasn't actually a surprise as Slytherins are part of the school, but what made Harry look so bewildered at the older looking Slytherin (who is probably in third or fourth year or something) was the fact that he was mingling with the Gryffindors.

It wasn't only that though, it was the fact that the boy seemed to be Harassing an embarrassed looking scrawny ( a senior too) brunet who _**was**_ from Gryffindor. It was also the fact that the fellow Gryffindors weren't glaring at him since he wasn't really where he was right now, instead they were cheering and hooting at his antics. A glance at the Green-color coded house gave him a scene that the whole Slytherins looked murderous at the prospect of the white-headed senior sitting at the Gryffindor's table.

"Hey, there Harry. Fine morning isn't it?" The red-headed twins greeted him at similar intervals. The senior Slytherin looked up from where he was sitting in the Lion's table and offered him a nod and a slight smile. Harry, who was still unable to actually process thw whole info at a _Slytherin_ mingling with _Gryffindors _had actually wanted to give a more welcoming greeting. But instead, what came out was:

"I thought the Gryffindors didn't like mingling with Slytherins..."

An awkward silence ensued between Fred, George, Harry, the Slytherin senior and also the boy the whitette seemed to be 'harassing' just now. An awkward half-smile was still placed on the Slytherin's face as identical jaw-hanged expressions came from the twins, meanwhile the harassed brunet seemed to have an upset expression.

"G'morrin- Woah, what happened to your faces? They look as if someone had- Hey! Fred, George! Why is a Slimy Slytherin here?!"

Aaaaannnnddd, Ron had finally decided to that was what snapped all of them out of their stupors though. The twins looked horribly scandalized, "Nonono. You do not insult this guy Ron," George explained, his hands flailing madly in the air. "This guy here is Jack Frost, and he is the most awesome person ever." Fred continued, pointing at the whitette, the 'harassed' brunet seemed to be face-palming now. "and also," they now chorused together, "HE'S OUR SWEET LITTLE HICCUP'S BOYFRIEND!" Their loud voices carried across the Hall and loud hoots came from all different directions, minus the Slytherins (they looked even more murderous). Cat calls and screams begin to chant for the couple too kiss. The auburn-haired boy buried his face inot Jack's arms, earning more chants and cheers.

Jack laughed, glancing at the twins, Harry, Ron and then his shy and cute little boyfriend, whose forest green eyes were peeking out from his 'hide'. "What do you say, Hic? Give them a show?" Hiccup glared at him, his face getting even redder when Jack cupped his heads gently bringing their faces closer. Hiccup breathed slightly before he encircled his arms around his lover's neck annd planted their lips together.

The Great Hall exploded in a mass of cheers coming out of the student population as the couple began to make out. But Hiccup didn't care, all he could focus on right now was the taste of fresh snow and mints that he seemed to taste whenever Jack kisses him. A whine built up in his throat when Jack circled his hands on his back, one on the upper part and one on the lower, bringing them closer. Their tongues danced a symphony as Hiccup felt the fireworks which seemed to travel in his veins whenever Jack kissed him. Pretty soon though, they parted, a strand of saliva connecting them for a bit before it broke. The Hall was now deathly silent except for the newly-parted-their-kisses couple. Hiccup was now panting and Jack's breathing was heavier than usual. Somewhere in the hall there were a few who swooned and fainted at the sight. "Y..ou... A..ss" Hiccup managed to pant out, Jack smirking as he petted his hair. "Can't say you didn't enjoy though, huh?"

A clapping sound echoed awkwardly and they turned to the Staff Table where they found an amused looking Headmaster, "Thank you for the... show Mr. Frost, Mr. Haddock. But I apologize, I am sure you would like to continue... ahem, your romantic escapades. However, a new term is coming and you need to get going soon, I'm afraid." Chuckles tittered the hall and Hiccup blushed, hitting Jack in the arm.

"Ow- What was that for?"

"... Guess"

Jack laughed, ruffling his boyfriend's hair again and kisswd his temple. A few secret fangirls 'awwed' at the scene. "It's your love to me isn't it?"

"... Shut up."

Meanwhile the red-headed twins grinned at the dumbfounded looking Harry and Ron, "And that is why you cannot hate Mr. Jack Frost, both of you. He's actually too awesome to be in Slytherin."

* * *

AN; Oh my God. HI! Don't kill me please. I know, for those who know me before, it's been a long time. But I'm sorry! ANyway, typed this for 45 minutes-ish vary late at night at my sudden inspiration. And yes, I have been Hijacked. May you like my first Hijack fic. It's unbeta'ed so sorry for the mistakes. Short I know, but oh well...


End file.
